1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to gun targets and more particularly to a device and method for generating targets matched to a particular scope.
2. Description of the prior art
The proper utilization of a scope on a rifle requires the scope to be adjusted for both windage and elevation corrections. Shot grouping on a target requires an optimization between the scope power, lighting conditions, rifle to target distance, muzzle velocity of the load, weight of the load, angle of inclination of the muzzle with the line of sight, angle of inclination of the scope with the rifle line of sight, windage adjustment of the scope, shooter's eyesight as well as the type of scope reticles such as cross hairs, posts, duplex, CPC, post plus duplex, dot, etc. and various combinations.
A present method of shot grouping is to use the conventional bulls eye targets. The rifle is aimed at the target and fired several times to obtain a grouping. For a particular load and rifle to target distance, the scope is adjusted to optimize the grouping. However, no compensation is made for the type of reticle of the scope, width of the cross hairs, lighting, eyesight, etc. Also, the target dimensions are not changed.
Another method is the use of multiple squares on a target. The shots are grouped into a particular square. While the approach allows the optimization of more variations than the use of a bull's eye target, complete optimization of all of the factors influencing the matching of a scope-target combination is not obtained.